


Happy Birthday

by Stormy_moon



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_moon/pseuds/Stormy_moon
Summary: It's Larry's birthday and you plan a sexy surprise for him.
Relationships: Larry Rickard/Reader, Long term relationship - Relationship





	Happy Birthday

I woke up one sunny morning with Larry’s arm wrapped around my waist. I could feel him waking up behind me, so I rolled over and smiled at him. “Happy birthday” I said and pecked him on the lips. He smiled at me “thank you.” While he got up and had a shower, I slipped on my dressing gown and slippers and went to make him his favourite breakfast and lay out his cards and presents.

I was just plating up breakfast when Larry came in, he put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek “that smells amazing” I smiled and he went to sit down and we had breakfast together while he opened his presents and cards. Once we had finished, I started clearing the table and lent down and whispered in his ear “I’ve got something extra special planned for you later” “oh yeah, what is it?” I smirked at him as said “I’m not telling you you’ll have to wait” “tease” “yes I am” and I kissed him on the lips before going to do the dishes.

Once Larry had left for work, I got showered and dressed and headed out to work as well. I was really looking forward to tonight and hoping that Larry would like what I had instore for him.

I finished and headed home to get ready for Larry coming home. I got in the shower and washed myself, then I moisturised before putting on a peacock blue bra and knickers I blow dried my hair and curled it. I then did my make-up, I put on the beautiful peacock blue silk dressing gown that Larry had given me. I tied it loosely so he could just see what was underneath. I then went around the room lighting some candles I stood back to make sure everything was perfect.   
I heard the front door open and close I quickly picked up the red rose I had for Larry and waited at the foot of the bed the rest of the house was dark and I had scattered some rose petals up the stairs and along the landing to lead him to me I heard him putting his bag down and taking off his coat and shoes and slowly made his way upstairs and along the landing he stopped in the doorway of our room and smiled when he saw me “wow y/n you look amazing” he said as he came towards me, I gave him the rose “here, this is for you, I love you Larry” I said pecking his lips. “Thank you, I love you too y/n” I pulled him closer to me and gently brushed his lips with mine, I could feel him smiling into the kiss. The kiss very quickly became heated.

I stared undoing his shirt I ran my hands over his shoulders and pushed it off and it fell to the floor I started kissing down his neck to his chest I teased his nipples with my teeth and tongue as he moaned, I started undoing his trousers and pushing them down along with his boxers and his hard dick sprang free. Once he was naked, he slowly rand his fingers over my cheek, down my neck and between my breasts getting slowly lower he opened my loosely fastened dressing gown and his fingers moving tantalisingly slowly lower, I moan as he slowly brushed between my legs wanting him desperately. He smirked and pulled me in to a kiss removing my dressing gown at the same time. He pulled me so close to him deepening the kiss our hands exploring each other’s bodies we knew each other so well we knew just how the other person liked to be touched to drive them wild. He found the clasp on my bra he undid it and took it off and threw it somewhere he played with my breasts teasing my nipples knowing just how to make me moan his hands then travelled lower until he got to the waist band of my knickers he slowly pushed them down giving my bum a squeeze as he went. I kicked them off. His hands found the entrance to my pussy and he gently brushed it with his fingers “mmm so wet for me already” all I could do was moan as he teased me, I ran my hand down his body until I reached his cock I lightly brushed my hand along the shaft until I got to the tip and brushed my fingers over it just how he liked and he threw his head back and moaned. 

I took his hand and lead him over to the bed and told him to lie down, I climbed on after him and lent down so I was close to his ear and said “tonight’s all about you, lay still I want to kiss every inch of your body.” I could feel him shiver with anticipation. I kissed him before kissing his cheek moving towards his neck. I loved the feel of his stubble under my lips. I slowly moved down over his shoulder and down to his nipples. I took one into my mouth and sucked it playing with it with my teeth. Before moving to the other one. Larry moaned and arched his back off the bed. I slowly started kissing down his chest to his stomach his skin was flushed, and I could taste the saltiness on it. I moved over to his hip and down his thigh, his cock stood angry and red dripping with his arousal. Larry had his hands balled into the duvet his moans becoming more desperate “please y/n please I need you” I smirked into his thigh “soon” I kissed his thigh before moving across to the other side and doing the same thing. I was so close to where he needed me most. Larry was thrusting up into nothing trying to relieve some of the pressure. I kissed his balls before moving up the shaft and without warning I took him into my mouth slowly moving my head up and down he cried out in pleasure, tangling his fingers in my hair. “Y/n stop please I’m so close, I want to come inside you.” I slowly released his dick and he pulled me into a heated kiss tasting himself. I positioned myself over his cock and he slipped inside me I moved up and down he felt amazing inside me. We were both so turned on that this wasn’t going to take long. Larry’s hands found my breasts and he played with my nipples brushing his thumb over them and gently squeezing them. His hands ran down my body finding my clit I though my head back moaning in pleasure. I sped up my movements and Larry thrust up to meet me his fingers moving in time with our thrusts. That’s all it took, and he was coming screaming my name I could feel him pulsing inside me that sent me over the edge with his name on my lips. 

I collapsed on top of him and we held each other as our breathing returned to normal. “wow that was amazing, we should do that more often” I smiled and agreed “Happy birthday Larry” I said as I kissed his lips, I lay down next to him and I pulled him close to me. “I love you so much y/n, thank you for the best birthday surprise.” “I love you too, I’m going to have to try and top it next year” I said with a smile and a kiss to his lips. He laughed and said, “I can’t wait to see how.”


End file.
